


i'll draw something for you

by mousecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwa likes to draw, M/M, iwaoi fluff is my specialty, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat
Summary: “Do you want to go to the park and practice serves?” Iwa offered.“Nah,” Tooru said.“I can draw you something?”“Last time you said that you drew my face on a stupid pokemon body,” Tooru said, feigning indignance.Iwa laughed. “You love bunnykawa. You stuck him on your wall.”





	i'll draw something for you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda low today so I wrote a lil something to cheer myself up.
> 
> I figured I might as well post it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Tooru spun a worn out volleyball around in his hands, trying to resist the temptation of distracting Iwa, who was hunched over his desk. He flopped back on Iwa’s bed and started to toss the ball above his face. In this position it was easier to repress the urge to chuck the ball at Iwa’s head to get some attention.

“Will you stop that?” Iwa said, spinning around in his chair.

“Stop what?” Tooru sat up. “I’m being quiet, like you said!”

“I can hear you…” Iwa waved his hand vaguely, “thinking. You’re always so distracting.”

“I’m trying not to be,” Tooru said petulantly, because it was true. He was trying to be on his best behavior. He knew Iwa liked to focus when he was drawing.

“Well try harder. You have a very loud presence,” Iwa said and turned back to his sketchpad. 

Tooru got up and wandered over, tossing the ball back on the bed. He leaned over to see what Iwa was working on, and his friend made no move to hide his drawing. Tooru liked that, that Iwa wasn’t shy about his work. Not with him. He didn’t talk much about how much he liked drawing and no one outside their families _really_ knew how skilled he was - he didn’t really share his drawings with their other friends or teammates. But he always showed Tooru, and even tolerated his presence while he sketched.

Iwa was working on an incredibly detailed claw. It was large and took up most of the page. If Tooru had to guess, it was a dragon claw, as Iwa’s little brother had recently developed an obsession with dragons. He’d have to ask later though; he didn’t want to disturb the ~artist.

As usual, Iwa seemed to read his mind though. “I’m practicing dragons for Chiaki. He’s really into them.”

Tooru snorted. “Gee, you don’t say?”

Iwa flipped to the previous page, where there was a close up of a back leg and a long spiralling tail. The detail was similarly stunning to the claw. There were also little doodles around the edge of the page, including two chibis saying _fuck this_ and _great idea, genius, draw a big lizard._

“Iwa-chan, that’s amazing,” Tooru said, and he meant it.

“Are you kidding? Look at the proportions,” Hajime said. Tooru tilted his head but couldn’t really see any issues. He didn’t have the eye for art that Iwa did, and certainly not the patience to attempt this level of concentration for anything outside volleyball. He also had no idea what to say when Iwa criticised his own work when Tooru always thought it looked beautiful.

“I think it looks great, and I know Chiaki will too.” He hoped his praise sounded genuine. It was. 

Iwa murmured his thanks and turned the page back to the claw to continue. Tooru hovered for a moment, unsure of whether he was allowed to speak. He wanted to keep their interaction going. 

“Do you think you'll study art at university?”

“There's no money in art,” Iwa said, and Tooru knew he was just parroting one of his parents. They had funny ideas about suitable professions for their sons. 

“Money isn't everything,” Tooru pointed out. 

“You only think that because your parents have it.” The _stupidkawa_ at the end of his sentence was implied. 

It was the kind of weak jibe that Tooru normally brushed off, but today it landed wrong. The silliest comments reminded him of the conversation he had with his sister at the weekend. 

Iwa looked over his shoulder. “What, no snappy comeback?” he asked, but his voice had lost its sharp edge. 

Tooru floundered for a moment, trying to think of a suitably witty response. 

“What's wrong?” Iwa asked. He set down his pencil and crossed his arms to let Tooru know he meant business. 

“Nothing!” He flashed his biggest grin, knowing Iwa wouldn't fall for it but hoping he wouldn’t push. 

“ _Oikawa_.”

“It’s dumb.” Tooru sat down on Iwa’s bed again, tucking his legs beneath himself. “The other day, nee-chan told me our parents plan to get a divorce once I go to university. I guess they’ve been waiting to split up for a long time. They don’t want to disrupt things for me.”

Iwa looked stricken when Tooru glanced up at him. Tooru gave him a small smile. “It really is nothing.”

Iwa had the decency not to say _sorry_ or anything else equally dumb, but he stood up from his desk and stretched.

“Do you want to go to the park and practice serves?” Iwa offered. 

“Nah,” Tooru said, smoothing his hand over Iwa’s bedspread.

“I can draw you something?”

“Last time you said that you drew my face on a stupid pokemon body,” Tooru said, feigning indignance.

Iwa laughed. “You love bunnykawa. You stuck him on your wall.” He joined Tooru on the bed and laid down, tugging at Tooru’s shirt until he stretched out beside him. “I know there’s some money in art,” Iwa said. “Illustration, animation, graphic design. There are options.”

“But your parents want you to have their idea of a professional job,” Tooru said. “All spreadsheets and quarterly reports and...I don’t even know what else.”

“Yeah,” Iwa agreed softly.

“Even if there wasn’t money in it, I’d support you, you know,” Tooru said. Just to see Iwa’s reaction, he continued, “I could be your sugar daddy.”

“I’m trying so hard to be nice to you,” Iwa said through gritted teeth. “Don’t make me brutally murder you and go to prison forever.”

Tooru laughed and rolled into Iwa’s space, nuzzling his shoulder. “When your mom leaves, can we make out?”

“Duh,” Iwa said.

“Can you, you know….” Tooru stuck his tongue in his cheek in an obscene gesture.

“Oi, shittykawa,” Iwa said, sitting up and grabbing a pillow to hit Tooru in the face with. “Stop trying to use my sympathy to get sexual favors.” 

Tooru did his best to block the blows. “Iwa-chan,” he whined when the attack ceased. “But it would cheer me up!”

The pillow beating Tooru received was savage, and tears of laughter were streaming down his face when Iwa finally relented and dropped the pillow, climbing over Tooru to go back to his desk.

Tooru didn’t mind though. He felt much lighter, now that he’d managed to tell Iwa about his parents. He hadn’t known how to bring it up.

He stayed curled on Iwa’s bed, content with watching his friend draw and with the quiet between them. They’d fool around later, and that was more than enough to occupy his mind for awhile. He loved having Iwa all around him.

Eventually, Mayumi called up the stairs that she was going out. “I’m going to run some errands before I pick up Chiaki. You boys need anything?”

“No, mom” and “thank you, Auntie!” they chorused. They heard the front door a moment later.

Iwa lifted up his sketchbook to show Tooru a rough drawing of a guy with spiky hair and a bulge in his cheek. Iwa waggled his eyebrows.

*****

Tooru taped the sketch to his wall. He stuck a little label underneath, like it was in a museum.

_Brimming with Sympathy, 2019  
An early sketch by Iwaizumi Hajime_


End file.
